


stalk him until he loves you

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, M/M, Thirsting, canon divergense, like some correct references but nothing is ultra checked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Phil keeps getting comments and replies from the same guy so he decided to give him a follow.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	stalk him until he loves you

Phil posted a new video to youtube and went to make himself a cup of coffee. The first minutes after an upload were always the most nerve wracking. He let his anxiety get the best of him and refreshed the page while the kettle was heating. 

He smiled as he saw that he already had one comment, and it was from a username he recognized as well.

danisnotonfire commented: I love your videos, you are so creative.

He hearted the comment and replied a quick “Thank you so much for watching!”

The kettled beeped and he went about making his coffee, with milk and two sugars, as usual. As he sat down with his mug, he opened another tab and logged into Twitter. He shared the link to his video and within seconds he got an @ reply. 

danisnotonfire twitted: I think I have a crush on you. 

Phil blused, was he thirsty enough to find out if the guy was serious about it or not? Maybe. He checked the profile picture: A cute boy with brown hair and warm brown eyes. Very nice. “Dan, 18. Muse is the best band ever.”

He debated on whether or not to dm the guy, but he finally decided not to; he followed him instead. 

So he sat there waiting for about a minute before the guy slid into his dms. “Hi, oh my god.”

“Hi ^ . ^” 

Phil realized that he probably needed to give the guy something more to work with, so he sent another message. “So you like my videos?”

“Almost as much as I like you n . n”

‘Ok, ok. We are on the same page then…I need to know more about him’ 

“Important question. What’s your favorite Muse album?”

“The resistance is pretty cool but I have to go with Origin of symmetry!”

“Right answer. Do you want to Skype soon?”

“O.o Really?”

“Yeah, if you want.”

“Yeah! I have to work in a bit but I can be free tomorrow if you want to skype!”

“Great! Where do you work?”

“Asda sadly. But not for long. I’m going to Manchester University next year.”

“Amazing! What are you taking?”

“Law :(“

“Ooh, a lawyer. That’s hot.”

“Is it?”

“It could come in handy when I need someone to defend me from my crimes.”

“I could be that guy… Hey Phil?”

“Yeah?” Phil smirked, and took another sip of how now tepid coffee.

“I posted a picture for you… on my daily booth.”

“Owo give me the link.” Dan was coming at him hard, and Phil was into it. 

“www.dailybooth/danisnotonfire/5498645351”

Phil clicked on the link and sat there gawking at the beautiful guy in the picture, he was pulling his shirt down, exposing his collarbone and biting his lip. Phil was going to be dreaming about Dan tonight, he just knew it. He stalked the entire profile and his thirst only got worse and worse. Dan looked like a fucking wet dream, and he liked muse, and video games apparently, and he somehow managed to be both hot  _ and  _ cute. Up to that point Phil didn’t know that was possible. He  _ needed  _ to get on  _ that _ .

Phil groaned when he realized Dan was still waiting for a reply. 

“Phil? Did you like the picture or was it too much?”

“It was perfect. So skype tomorrow? n.n”

“Yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Im-PROMPT-u phandom creator challenge hosted by the @phandomreversebang day 17: Dailybooth. Ps: I’m tired, let’s pretend that this is good.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/632291081473720321/stalk-him-until-he-loves-you)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
